


His name is Castiel

by Teaten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is pining so hard, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Teenage Dirtbag AU, happy anniversary destiel, pure fluff, some swearing couldn't help it, songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaten/pseuds/Teaten
Summary: Dean is pining a lot. Castiel doesn't care.I guess if you really want a proper summary, just listen to Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus, and that's it.





	His name is Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I listen to Teenage Dirtbag, I just think that it would make an amazing fanfic, so boom, I finally did it. And hey, it's still September 18th, so my first Destiel fanfic is posted on the 10 year anniversary, that's cool, right? (me and my weird love of dates…) (it's also my first fic posted on ao3, but whatever…)
> 
> I've written this fic so fast to post it in time (i have school tomorrow, what am I doing?), so I apologize, it's not beta-ed, i didn't even read it again that well to look for mistakes, it's probably really bad… Enjoy, i guess?

Dean rolled around in bed, groaning, trying to block out the sound of whoever was knocking on his door so loudly. Just when he was about to fall back asleep, a voice joined the knocking, causing him to curse basically every known entity.

“Dean!”

He could ignore his brother. The little-but-not-so-little asshole must have been used to it by now. He would be gone in a few minutes, for sure.

“Dean, if you don’t get up, I’ll make sure that dad finds out why you failed your last chemistry test.”

Shit. This little fucker was way too clever for his age.

“Fine.” He mumbled, still half asleep. Being already pissed off this early wasn’t good, he could already tell that this day was going to be awful.

He stumbled out of bed, standing up to go open the door. The covers went with him, wrapped around his torso.

“What do you want?”

He was trying very hard to make his brother understand that if he could kill with a stare, he would do it right now. But Sam was only glaring at him as if Dean was the biggest moron living on the planet.

“School, Dean?”

Dean squinted briefly at his alarm, but couldn’t seem to find it in him to care. He came to rest his head against the door, his eyes already closing.

“Whatever…”

“Dean, I’m serious, I don’t want to be late.” Even without being fully awake, Dean knew that the puppy eyes were coming.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, go get dressed.”

His eyes were closing again, and he barely registered the door slamming behind him before he fell back on his bed.

“But I’m already dressed!”

Sam still seemed to finally give up, only adding that he would be back in five minutes if Dean didn’t come out of his room.

What was he dreaming about, before being rudely awaken?

Blue eyes.

Castiel.

He wanted to sigh, but couldn’t stop the smile and the probably soft blush that was spreading on his face. He loved dreaming about Castiel, because it was the only time when he could pretend that he was close to the guy. Like Dean was his whole world, because it sure as hell seemed like Castiel was his, or at least could be.

He couldn’t really remember all the details from the dream, he was pretty sure that they were at prom. He also felt really good just thinking about it, which probably meant that it had been a pretty good dream. Damn, if only dreams weren’t so easy to forget…

Staring at the ceiling, his gaze slowly fell down on his alarm clock again, the digits finally registering.

“Son of a bitch!”

He had a gym class starting in half an hour. While he started rummaging around, looking for clothes that were at least clean enough, he swore that he heard Sam yell ‘Finally’ from downstairs.

The expression on Sam’s face when Dean finally came down was so smug that he nearly decided to leave him here. He had long legs, he could walk to school. But Dean didn’t stop, speeding in front of his brother.

“Shut up, bitch, and get in the car.”

“Jerk.” Sam muttered, not even trying to hide his smile.

He was hoping for a quiet drive, but, apparently, Sam was really trying to be the biggest bitch of all this morning.

“Why did you wake up so late anyway? Is your alarm broken? Did you throw it out of the window again?”

How was he even putting up with this kid?

“I dunno, I was just in a deep sleep or something.”

He could feel his brother glancing towards him, but kept his eyes on the road.

“Good dream?”

“You could say that.” Dean sighed, finally coming to terms with the fact that Sam wasn’t going to drop the subject.

“Did it involve some kind of doctor with cowboy boots?”

Dean threw him a disbelieved look.

“Seriously Sam, shut your mouth.”

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

Dean didn’t even try to deny it. He knew that if he did, Sam would just keep questioning him, which would either end up in a fight or with him finding out about Castiel. Two things that he didn’t want to see happen anytime in the near future.

“I still can’t believe that you chose Dr Sexy MD over studying for your test…”

Dean turned the volume of the radio up, drowning out whatever Sam was going to say next in the sound of the electric guitars.

They arrived on time, probably thanks to the few speed limits that Dean ignored while trying to get away from his brother as soon as possible. Dean had run off towards the locker rooms immediately after having parked his car, and Sam had disappeared somewhere in the hallways to look for his friends.

He was doing some laps, his eyes unconsciously drifting towards the benches where he immediately spotted a familiar face. Even from afar, he could tell that his hair was as wild as usual. On anybody else, it would look terrible, but Castiel somehow pulled it off, looking like a walking fantasy in his stupidly adorable oversized trench coat. Why he couldn’t get a coat that fitted him was a true mystery, but once again, it only made him look more charming.

When the figure next to Castiel turned toward Dean, he started looking in front of him again, ignoring the feeling of jealousy spreading in his chest. Meg Masters. She was always glued to Castiel’s side, with an arm around his shoulders, or her head in his lap. Dean couldn’t understand why Castiel had chosen to date her. He was so good he didn’t even seem real, and she was the complete opposite… She didn’t even try to hide it, so Castiel had to know about everything. About the gun that she was carrying around at all times. About the way she acted around anyone who wasn’t Castiel. She was a dick, basically. Simply seeing her car around town pissed Dean off. She obviously didn’t deserve Castiel, yet she had the chance to be the person chosen by Castiel. She had his heart, his love, and to Dean, it wasn’t fair.

Not that he thought that he deserved to be Castiel’s boyfriend more than her, heck, Castiel could choose to date whoever he wanted, he was his own person. Castiel didn’t even know who Dean was. That was probably the saddest part. Even Meg wasn’t aware of Dean’s existence, which was probably for the best. As much of a tough guy Dean prided himself of being, Meg could be really scary. He was sure that she could kick his ass if she ever wanted to. Another reason to admire Castiel from afar.

Plus, Dean was nothing. He didn’t have any exceptional capacities, and to him, he didn’t have any redeemable qualities either. As he liked to call himself any chance he’d get, basically writing it under his name on any of his belongings, he was a teenage dirtbag.

He was looking at Castiel again. The distance between them was too big for him to see anything, but when Castiel threw his head back with a smile, laughing at some joke that Meg had told him, he could tell that his blue eyes were as bright as a night sky full of stars.

He let a small smile stretch his lips.

“Winchester! Look at where you’re going!”

He forced himself to look away, but the image of Castiel laughing was still perfectly clear in his mind.  
He always had this fantasy, about him and Castiel, simply lying on his bed, or sitting on the hood of his car, listening to Iron Maiden. It was dumb, because Iron Maiden didn’t even seem like the type of music that Castiel would enjoy. He looked so soft, with his shirts and sweaters, his blue jeans, and white shoes, he probably listened to stuff like Debussy, or some indie band that literally no one knew the name of.

He was listening to Iron Maiden right now, alone, his back pressed against his locker. Just thinking about it, he had a lot of fantasies about Castiel. How he would ask him out, how he would tell him how he feels… Or the other way around, mostly the other way around in fact, with Castiel telling him that he had loved him all this time, Castiel kissing him, Castiel holding his hand…

Dean waved at Charlie across the hallway, briefly smiling at her. He was feeling lonely, but he still didn’t feel like talking, even to his best friend. She smiled in return, her gaze drifting towards the end of the hallway. Instinctively, he looked in the same direction, only to meet a really distinct pair of blue eyes. It felt like the eyes were looking directly at his soul, and he shivered. That’s only when he realized that the owner of those eyes was getting closer. He could recognize who it was only with his eyes, but he examined the rest anyway, because he couldn’t believe it was true. Eyes, nose, lips, hair, stubble… All of it screamed Castiel, but still…

How could he know who Dean was? Why did he care? Suddenly, Dean wanted to run. It felt overwhelming. Why today, why now? He had dreamt about these eyes on him, and now that it was the case… How could he even believe this to be real?

Too late, he thought. Castiel stopped in front of him. He hadn’t looked away once, walking in the middle of the crowd of students without a single care in the world. His throat was dry, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He was stuck, drowning in his blue eyes. He had never realized that they were that blue.

“Dean.”

He could feel his lips starting to shake, but still didn’t dare to move. The dark-haired boy smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What was happening right now? How did he know who Dean was?

“I got two tickets to Iron Maiden.”

Dean remained silent, incapable to understand what Castiel was saying to him. He didn’t seem upset by it, still looking at Dean with so much intensity that it was no surprise that Dean was now glued on the spot.

“Come with me Friday, don’t say maybe.” The smile on Castiel’s face seemed to grow bigger.

“’Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag, Dean, like you.”

Dean was blushing so hard, he could feel it. The hallway seemed too narrow suddenly, too hot, and looking at Castiel was too much. He was dreaming again, wasn’t he?

That’s when he felt a hand in his, briefly squeezing his fingers. Dean looked down at it, then back at Castiel.

He nodded, smiling, blushing, but he didn’t care. He was a teenage dirtbag, and so was Castiel.

He only seemed fitting that Castiel asked Dean to go to prom with him the Friday after, while they were jumping around and holding hands, listening to Iron Maiden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, thank you soooo much for reading!
> 
> I'm winteaten on tumblr, if anyone wants to come say hi… (please do, I'm seriously so lonely) (but terrible at making conversation, so maybe don't…)


End file.
